mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Orange Yoda
If you are asking to use Orange Yoda (my character) in your game, you can use him. Just tell me his role, and I'll make the tab article for his page. Thank you! ---- Hi, welcome to My Sims Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Orange Yoda page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 22:39, 19 May 2009 hai *What does you mean? You mean you want the big banner all across the page like MeowMix's? :O I don't really know how to do dat. But look in their MediaWiki:Monaco.css and try to figure it out. To get the background, just put this in the MediaWiki thingy: .color2 { background: random color here url('URL to your background's image'); } --★ Blanky 04:32, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Game Hello! I'm Sumaes01! Can you be in my game MySims Super Heroez? Your role would one of Star's side kicks. It's okay if you don't. Sumaes01 20:58, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Help! ARGHHHH! BLANKY WON'T REPLY TO ME.... DOES HE HATE ME??? I NEED A STINKIN' FAVOUR!!! HOWDO PEOPLE ADD THEIR GAMES TO THE GAMES SECTION AND HOW DO THEY ADD THEIR OWN CHARACTERS!! TEACH ME ASAP! IM IN A PANIC ATTACK!!! ARGH!! WHERE AM I GONNA BE IN 500 YEARS!!!! HELP! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I CAN TRUST ON THIS WIKIA! OH PLEASE DO SOMETHING AND I WILL REWARD YOU ON THE NORMAL MYSIMS WIKIA! CAKE, APPLE OR BACON? 12:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Just so you know... I'm Mayor Zain, the one who wishes he owns a Internet Cafe! 12:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) oops ummm.... yeh! that HELP MESSAGE! was by me and i forgot to log in so yeh! HELP!!!!! Infoboxes Thanks. Hey thanks so much for reverting my article name back to the original name. "Recycle Bin" wasn't really the real name; it was "Amanda Jane(MySims)". Anyway, thanks for reverting the name! --Secretive13 Okay. In case you're wondering, an evil user from MySims Wiki named "Tahu97" in which he was Lego edited my page and sorta put language on there. -- Secretive13 I could try to. Can you give me the link on how to make one? -- Secretive13 Okay. Thanks! -- Secretive13 Can ye do me a favour? My fortunite tells me that you are the perfect person to ask to make a character portal for MySims Racing 2! Please please please! DO IT! I'M FULL OF BOREDOM AND STRESS RIGHT NOW!!!! SO PLEASE DO THE STUFF!!! I DO NOT CARE WHAT COLOR THE BACKGROUNDS ARE! ENTER Baner Idea! Question... Hi visit! Favourite Foods OY for MySims Super Heroez A while ago I asked if your charcter, OY, can be used for my game, MySims Super Heroez, you never replied but I recently discovered the message in yellow that you sent on your talk page so I am assuming I can use him. So when you get the time, put this on his page under his new MySims Super Heroez Charcater Tab. Thanks! Sumaes01 01:24, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Profile Role: '''Star’s Side-Kick, Star’s Ex-Side Kick ACL’s Partner '''Interests: Loves: Tech Likes: Party Hates: Adorable Backround Orange Yoda more commonly known as OY is a sim who magically appears in to the game when Star announces she will have side-kicks along with ACL. He is ACL’s partner although he does not know who ACL is and he is Star’s side-kick but when he finds out Star is a part of Morculus’s plan he quits. He plays video games, read comics, and does fancy shmancy kung-fu kicks but then falls on his face. Involvement OY’s real name is Orange Yoda but he doesn’t tell you that in the game, it just says it on his profile, so you just refer to him as OY. He is Star’s Side-Kick then Star’s Ex-Side Kick and ACL’s partner always but he doesn’t know who ACL is… Strategy Although he is Star’s side-kick he does have some super power, mind control, although since he doesn’t know how to use that well in this game (in other games he is very good at it). At the end of the game he wants the game; he hypnotized Dr. F to teach him hypnotism. Quotes Throughout the Game: #'OY: '''Hey, Ho, Hi, Yo! It is the Orange Yoda Man! Here to defend and help out the beloved super hero, Star along with ACL, whoever that is… #'OY:'I like Star’s hair, well, I do not like her hair but her hair color is nice. My hair is cooler, but not the hair color… #I heard Star is gonna be on the Tofight Show with Master Aran. It sounds so cool, I wish it was on to night but tonight is the Tonight Show with Rhonda Miller, the Tofight Show with Master Aran is on tomorrow morning… After Star turns out to be a part of Morculus’s plan: #WHAT!?! Star’s a part of Morcuclus’s plan!?! I better become a different star’s side-kick instead yet I don’t know any, maybe Nova knows… #I always knew that the Chaz McFreely and Dolly Dareheart were going out, but I thought they were for dates! Apparently, they were for Morculus’s Mettings! After you complete the Game: #WOW!!! You completed MySims Super Heroez for Wii!?! You’re so lucky, I’m still stuck on the level before I even appear in the game … #I visited Dr. F at the jail the other day and hypnotized him to teach me hypnotism… Trivia *Although he is ACL’s partner, he claims he doesn’t know who that is. *His outfit is the same as ACL. *His quotes are very similar to ACL’s quotes. *All of his quotes end in “…” except for one where he ends it with “!”. *He thinks Star’s hair color is cooler than his but her hair is less cool then his. Thanx Thanx Sumaes01 12:10, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I know Archives } |text = Can u help me make something please. }} Portal Help! Teh Request Big Ben, Big Hen Can i make a MySims Galaxy info box? (the thing on the side with the picture and the basic info) Caused i would really like to Potterfan1997 15:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry doesn't fix anything... On your MS:TAoOY template, you should change the names to the actual persons not the tab, like, Buddy (MS:TAoOY) to Buddy. Potterfan1997 17:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Produce Youtube Could you do something about GeoBoy08 please, he's been vandalising the wiki (he's been warned twice about his edits), and now is making rude comments to users (Googlaybear in piticular). Potterfan1997 10:44, January 9, 2011 (UTC) About Youtube OMG! YES!! It's here Youtube Actually.... 3 Questions Hello Mr.soda T'M Jessica nice to meet you! I have some questions *How did you became an Admin? *How did you became an Rollback? *Are you long time user in the future? 23:32, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Jessica9316 Sorry and Thanks Mr.''Orange Yoda '' ''I'm going to be a long time user maybe one day i can be an Rollback and Admin like you! Jessica9316 00:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) *Claps for Orange Yoda* Your a roll model for everyone!!!!Jessica9316 00:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC) NicoL... ? Thanks... I guess Viva Fin Yata